Party Club
by RedBloodSandDevil
Summary: going to a club you never would have thought that yuor true love would be there too. but what happens when you finally notice. will you push away or get close? R&R please GAARA& SAKURA!my second fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is my second fic. so I hope you like it. I'm gonna try to make this one longer than my last story, hopefully. R&R PLEASE!**

The exams had finally ended and they were finally free. All of Team 7 passed (I don't really like Ino so I made her lose) with flying colors. They decided to celebrate with everyone and even those who didn't pass could come if they wanted. Deciding that they would go to a club and party all night they told everyone and then went their separate ways to get ready for tonight.

_With Sakura_

Sakura took a shower letting the water run all down her body. Her thoughts blank and feelings gone. Just the hot water on her body. She got out and went to her closet. She pulled out something that she liked and that would surprise everyone with the way that she looked.

"Yes this will work perfectly!" she smiled triumphantly. It was perfect.

_With Saskue_

Saskue got out after his long shower and put o his outfit. He wore a black tight short sleeve shirt. A white vest over that, which looked HOT on him, and black pants to top it all off. Looking at himself in the full length mirror he smiled at what he saw and then went to go get a bite to eat before he left.

_With Naruto_

Naruto took like a 3 minute shower and then changed into jeans, a black shirt and a blue jacket. He doesn't really care what he looks like he just wants to get to the party and have fun! Now he was off to find some ramen (not sure how to spell it).

PARTY TIME!

It was finally time for the party and everyone was there. Including Gaara and his brother and sister. Sakura was one of the last ones to arrive. She wanted to wait till everyone got there so they could see her come in and be amazed. She stepped into the club and everyone stopped what they were doing and stare.

She wore a black tube top that was about 2in above her belly button with pink stripes on it. A black mini, mini skirt with black 3in heel boots. Along with silver earrings and a silver necklace. She walked passed people and made her way to her team, who were sitting down talking. Once the music started playing again everyone went back to what they wee doing. Walling over to Saskue, who was being annoyed by Ino who was trying to get him to dance with her.

"Please!" she begged

"no"

"please?"

"NO! now leave me alone!" he was gettting really mad now

"hey Saskue?"

"yea?"m he asked

"will you dance with me?" she asked in a sweet voice

"sure, why not" he replied. he was secretly happy that she had asked him to dance

"YAY!" she cheered as she lead him to the dance floor. Ino just stood there gawking

"close your mouth Ino, it makes you look like a pig even more." Sakura said while dancing with Saskue

that made her mad. she couldn't believe that she was dancing with him and that she just made her look like an idiot!

_on the dance floor_

Sakura was moving her hips to the music and Saskue followed. their hips moved together grinding with eachother. she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other one placed on her waist. while both of his where on her waist. little did they not that off the floor a pair o green/jade eyes were watching them. glaring at what they were doing.

**A/n: hope that you liked it! i already have some ideas for the next chapter. R&R PLEASE! i want to know what yuo think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/n: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!! I know that I haven't been updating my stories but I was grounded for 3 months and then I had TOTAL writers block!!! Oh yea I probably should have said this before to, I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Hehehe I always forget that.**

**(just incase you didn't know)**

**Sakura-18**

**Gaara-18**

**Sasuke-19**

**Naruto-18**

**Hinata-18**

**Temari-20**

**Kankuro-19**

**(and so on, I forgot to mention this in my first chapter hope you can forgive me!)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They danced with each other for a couple songs, not leaving the other. Their last song that they danced was a slow song. She rested he head on his shoulder, her hands around his neck. He rested his head against hers, his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn" was the reply that she got

"Thanks for dancing with me" she said as she lifted her head slightly to look at his face. Once she saw him smile slightly she put her head back down against his shoulder.

"Anything for you Sakura" he said softly, only loud enough for her to hear.

'why am I feeling this way towards her?' he thought. The song ended and they went back to their table, his mind still trying to figure out what is wrong with him.

"We should do this more often!" Sakura said taking a drink from her sake.

"YEA! At least twice a month!" shouted Naruto as he clung onto Hinata.

"That would be…"

"HOW DARE YOU!" cutting off Sakura, Ino shouted in her face.

"Uhh, how dare I what pig?" she asked confused about what was going on

"How dare YOU go and dance with MY SASUKE!?!?!?!" she yelled getting ready to slap her

"OHHHHH!!!!!!! Is that all? I thought it was something important! Now if you could just go away Ino, you're bringing the mood down over here and it's really depressing." Sakura asked/said innocently like it was nothing at all

"Why you little…." She screamed bringing her hand back to slap her. Her hand came forward and BAM!

"DON'T you ever try to slap her again! Got that?!" said a low (very sexy) voice. He gripped her wrist tighter till she answered him.

"y…y…y..yes" she stuttered going pale

"good" he grunted letting go of her wrist, and watching her run away from the table.

"wow! Thanks Gaara!" Sakura said as she got up to be face to face with him.

"Hn"

"come on", she said dragging him to the dance floor

"what are you doing?" he asked

"repaying you for saving me" she said slyly

"Hn" was all that he said

A fast song started playing and Sakura started moving to the music. Gaara just starred at her, not doing anything. All of a sudden he found his hands being moved to her hips and their bodies pressed up against each other.

"what are you doing?!" he whispered in a harsh tone

"dancing with you" was the only reply that she gave him

He slowly started moving with her grinding his hips to hers. They dance for a long time not breaking contact with the other.

Sasuke didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. Someone else was dancing with HIS Sakura! He watched them as the moved together almost as one. He glared at the man that should be him dancing her with, not some sand controlling freak. His eyes widened at what he saw just then.

They move closer together. Their faces centimeters apart, their breath tangled with the other's. Slowly they moved their heads closer, until……..

**A/n: HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! I love doing that. So can you guess what's going to happen? I can!!! Ok, but I need some ideas cause I'm running out of them!!!!!!!! Hurry and review so i can get the next chapter up! I want to try and get it up in a l least a week!!!**


End file.
